


Fun with chalk

by Beelzebub_fuckers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blind Character, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Color Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sidewalk Chalk, but still consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebub_fuckers/pseuds/Beelzebub_fuckers
Summary: Gamzee fucks Terezi with chalk. Pretty simple.





	Fun with chalk

**Author's Note:**

> Terezi does not consent at the beginning, but comes around to enjoying and consenting as she begins to understand his intentions. You may, however, interpret this as non-con since I don't think that's too terribly far off

It was a peaceful night on the meteor. Dave was occupied in Can Town with the mayor. Rose and Kanaya were working on their book together. Karkat was watching a romcom on his own. Terezi was alone, spreading chalk over her block’s walls. Ever since she lost her hive and her room, she’d never felt quite at home. She was attempting to remedy that by redecorating her block in obnoxious colors. Kanaya supplied her with yards of colorful fabric, which she draped across the ceiling like canopies. She had also been kind enough to make Terezi a hideously colorful comforter for her human sleeping slab. Or bed. Despite the fact that they didn’t have slime to calm daymares, they were rather comfortable, and they made for a lovely surface to store all of her scalemates and plush toys. She drew lovely rainbow patterns all over her drab grey walls.  
The echoing thuds of stomping feet approached from the air vents. Alerting Terezi to Gamzee’s approach. She reached for her cane, ready to defend herself if the need arose.  
The grate of the air vent came flying off, being torn off from it’s frame by Gamzee’s foot kicking it out. Terezi put her hands over her head, but luckily it came nowhere near her. She glared blindly in his direction. She drew her sword from her cane, raising it up. “Leave, before I run you through.” She warned.  
Gamzee grinned, which seemed to be more of an excuse to show off his fangs than it was a display of actual mirth on his part. “Calm your tits, sister. I’m just here to up and help you with your wicked miracles.”  
She squinted her blind eyes suspiciously in his direction. “My drawings?”  
“Yeah! That sounds like the motherfuckin’ shit’s bitchtits.” He exclaimed.  
“Blarg! You say the most awful things sometimes!” She complained, wrinkling her nose in distaste. But Gamzee just gave his toothy grin again, smelling closer it was more of a hateful snarl wrapped up in smug victory. He was the least subtle person on the meteor when it came to black solicitation. And that said a lot, considering Karkat was always on her case. Nevertheless, she held out a piece of chalk to him. A challenge. She could smell the bubbling hatred coming off him in waves.  
Clawed hands snatched the chalk away, and Terezi wiped the colorful residue off on her pants before turning back to the wall. She was drawing a magnificent dragon, many multicolored scales covering its body and red eyes burned on a mighty face. Gamzee looked up, impressed at her work. “Well, looks like you’re good at something other than harassing people.” He conceded. She sneered at the backhanded compliment and continued surrounding the dragon with an indigo sky. Two large moons hung overhead the scene, bubblegum pink hung next to lime green in the sky, surrounded by a sprinkling of white stars. On the ocean below the dragon a fleet of ships burned in the ocean, red and orange smelling delicious to her sensitive nose.  
“What is all that?” He asked.  
“Something my ancestor did. She burned Vriska’s ancestor’s fleet before taking her in for trial.” Terezi explained, handing him another piece of purple chalk so he could help her fill in the night sky. “Shortly after she manipulated the court block into hanging me.”  
Gamzee was silent at the news, obediently coloring alongside her, but looking at the picture more intently. It was rather good. Black shadows stood out against the red flames, showing pirates jumping overboard to escape the inferno. More were shown below in the dark water, some were drowning in the tide. Others were being eaten by the aggressive beasts that lived in the ocean. Gamzee saw one that looked suspiciously like goat dad tearing apart a pirate.  
He glanced around the block. Everywhere there were pictures of their adventures. Vriska rising up in her god hood, everyone in battle with the black king, Terezi wandering around LOTAF, Kanaya and Karkat breeding frogs. Everything in bright neon colors that exaggerated what the scenes really looked like, but still portrayed the adventure as it was. It was like looking at a fever dream. It was nearly unrecognizable from the childish scrawling that had been in Terezi’s old block. This was one of the things Gamzee admired about Terezi. Her skill, her intelligence. Her aggression.  
He looked down at the chalk, contemplating the tool, it left grainy residue on his fingers. He knew Terezi took advantage of the loose particles to blend color and add shading. She smeared her thumb under the underbelly of the dragon, showing the shadows the moonlit night cast on the beast. But Gamzee had other ideas of what to do with the chalk, his face split in a mischievous grin at the very thought.  
Terezi didn’t note Gamzee standing up and walking away, she just assumed that he was leaving through the air vent. That is, until he threw a noose around her neck and pulled it tight.  
Immediately they were clawing at each other like wild animals. Terezi snarled and growled, dragging her claws across the exposed skin of his forearms to get him to let go. But Gamzee stood strong, the manic smile on his face spreading while he threw punches. Terezi pulled at his arms for leverage while she kicked her legs at him, trying to throw him off. But to no avail. He shoved her to the ground and sat down on her shins. Putting all of his weight on them to stop her from struggling. Terezi twisted her spine and hips to try and loosen his grip. But to no avail. Gamzee and Terezi locked their fingers with each other, wrapping their fingers together and pushing against each other in a struggle for power. Terezi was trying to flip them over so she was on top while Gamzee struggled to subdue her. It was a caliginous dance as old as time.  
Eventually Gamzee succeeded in pinning her hands to the floor. Terezi flashed her fangs and snapped her jaws like a feral animal. Prompting Gamzee to cackle. Suddenly he was pulling her across the room by the noose, she coughed and choked, tearing at the rope with her claws to try and free herself. It was pretty thin rope, only designed to hang scalemates with. Terezi promised herself to never leave ready nooses lying around her block in plain sight ever again. Gamzee threw the rope over the rafters and pulled it tight, heaving Terezi’s body skyward. She gasped breathlessly, mouth gaping for air while her hands came around the noose and pulled, trying to relieve herself.  
Gamzee was smirking like a smug asshole. “You look much motherfuckin’ better like this, my wicked black sis.”  
“Bite me.” Terezi wheezed in response.  
“Gladly, my most hated.”  
Terezi scrambled onto her bed, if she stayed on all fours from this height she could breathe, she greedily sucked air into her deprived bellow sacs. She was worried the clown would pull the rope tighter at this point to deprive her again, but he didn’t. Instead choosing to step back and admire his handiwork. The bite of the rope at her neck made her breathing labored, just barely able to get it past her protein chute at all. She felt her skin being rubbed raw where the rope dug in, it stung and brought turquoise blood beading to the surface.  
The bed sagged behind her under the weight of Gamzee’s knees, he crawled towards her. Terezi growled in warning, but there was nothing she could do to stop him. A gasp wrenched itself from her throat when his claws traced the waistband of her pants. “Don’t you dare!” She shouted, struggling with renewed fervor. Her neck burned painfully against the rope, her bloodpusher pounded against her bone cage. But there was nothing she could do. Her pants and undergarments were pulled down and settled around her bent knees. Terezi shouted indignantly at her exposure, crossing her legs to try and hide herself. But to no avail.  
A piece of chalk was brought up to her face. “What color is this?” Gamzee asked in his typical raspy drawl. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
“What, is this a fucking test?” She snapped.  
She yelled when he slapped her outer thigh, purposefully grazing her with his claws. Blue blood dripped down her leg. “Do I have to motherfuckin’ ask again? Do you need to taste it to tell?” The chalk was shoved roughly past her lips. The overwhelming flavor filled her mouth and saliva dripped down her chin at being forced open. She shook her head furiously, thrashing blindly against the hands and ropes that bound her.  
Gamzee withdrew the chalk and dug his claws into her hips viciously. “What. Motherfuckin’. Color?” He growled.  
“Red!” She gasped. “Are you happy?!”  
He smiled, evidently, he was. “Very good, sister. There’s hope for you yet, most despised.”  
“I hate you!” She screamed, kicking back at him in the hopes she could throw him off. But her leg was easily caught.  
“I hate you too.” Gamzee said affectionately.  
Terezi was about to burn him with scornful words when her words were preemptively cut off with a strangled gasp. Something was pressing against the entrance to her nook. That wasn’t—  
“Guessed what’s happening, my clever spade?” He hissed in her ear. “I’m gonna fill your motherfuckin’ nook with my rainbow miracles.”  
Blue slurry poured down her inner thighs, betraying her arousal at the idea. Gamzee chuckled darkly. At first the offending object pressed teasingly, tracing the lips of her nook and brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. Terezi betrayed herself by pushing her hips back to meet his hand. He was captivated by her body and her blood. He swiped his free hand over the freely-bleeding marks on her legs and brought them to his mouth. Licking them with uncaged hedonistic pursuit.  
“You gonna motherfuckin’ beg for me to please you?” Gamzee purred.  
Terezi shrieked furiously at him. “How about I bite your bulge clean off?!” She offered instead.  
Dark laughter answered her question. “Ah well, I’ll get you screaming for me later.”  
She scowled at his arrogance, but was choking on her breath as he forced the chalk inside of her. She strained against the noose around her neck and clawed at the bedspread, tearing holes in the nice comforter Kanaya made her. She would surely fix it later, but not without a well-deserved verbal thrashing.  
Another piece was lifted for her nose to investigate. She sniffed and ran her tongue over the colorful stick. “Orange.” She gasped, pulling one again at the noose with her hands.  
The next piece of chalk was placed against the first and forced in alongside it. Terezi hissed in pain and kicked her legs once more. Curses fell freely from her lips and her claws dug into Inspector Berrybreath. Tearing the poor scalemate apart at the seams. Too bad, he was one of her best detectives. Her walls stretched uncomfortably, threatening to tear. But she knew Gamzee wasn’t done. She would just have to grin and bear it.  
“Yellow.” He told her, holding it up for her to inspect anyway. “What does it smell like, most despised? Lemon curd? Pineapple pudding?”  
She whined at the delicious imagery. Gog he fucking turned her on in the worst ways. Her hips twisted and rolled, feeling how painfully full she already was. How could she handle another piece?  
But she wasn’t given long to ponder it. The golden coloring tool was pushed inside, stretching Terezi to her limits. Her bulge thrashed aggressively against her thighs, begging to be touched. She panted helplessly, her hands cushioning her neck while she hung her head in defeat. Gamzee growled, pleased at her submission. His hands wandered up under her shirt to grope her breasts, squeezing carelessly and dragging his claws over her sensitive grub scars on his way down her ribs. She whined at the pain and threw one arm behind her, hoping to elbow him in the face. But again, he caught her, pulling her arm savagely behind her back and putting strain on her shoulder. She cried out. Her head tossing back towards the ceiling.  
Gamzee leaned forward and bit at her exposed shoulder. Terezi twisted her wrist uncomfortably and dug her claws into the wrist that held her arm back. Gamzee growled in warning and tightened his jaw. She winced at the pain; blood trickled down over her collarbone. But she didn’t let go. Finally, he relented, releasing her arm from his grasp. She brought the claws up to her mouth, stained with purple blood, and sucked on them. Making exaggerated moans of enjoyment. She sent a self-satisfied grin over her shoulder at him. “What a delicious grape jelly you have.”  
A pleased growl rolled around deep in his chest. “You’re motherfuckin’ feisty, my most wicked sister. I hate your bad self so much.”  
“I hate you more.” She growled. “If you don’t get on with it, I will claw your eyes out. I don’t have all night.”  
“Big talk for someone who’s practically splitting at the nook. You sure you can handle anymore?” He teased. It was a challenge. A dare for her to surrender. She narrowed her eyes at him and snarled.  
“Bring it on.”  
A piece of lime green chalk was brought to her face, and she sucked on it like a whore who had rent due the next day. Moaning lewdly. Most of kismesisstude was performance art like this. Acts of aggression to see who would come out on top. She was saying with her every action that she could take him at his worst. His job in this was to break her will. But Terezi was headstrong. In a good black relationship, they would prove they were equals in every way. This was just another test.  
Your move, Makara.  
The chalk was yanked violently from her lips and shoved inside alongside the others. The saliva she left helped to slick the way, but nothing could stop the painful stretch of her nook from overwhelming her. Again, her hands went up to grab at the noose, pulling down to relieve the burn on her neck while she hyperventilated. Her legs shook uncontrollably and she knew she was in over her head.  
“I know you can motherfuckin’ handle it.” Gamzee cruelly pressed against the chalk that filled her with the palm of his hand. She screamed and struggled as they shifted and stabbed uncomfortably against her seedflap. Everything in the world seemed to balance upon a single point, that point being her seedflap, where the points of the chalk threatened to push into her gene bladder. That wouldn’t be good. She felt the tearing of her nook walls. Well, that was inevitable. But that didn’t make it sting any less.  
“Gamzee, you’re not going to fit anymore in there.” Terezi panted. “It won’t fit.”  
He snorted derisively. “But we’ve got two colors left to make a rainbow. How do you suppose we solve that, my wicked spade?”  
She snapped her teeth at him impatiently.  
A disappointed sigh came from behind. “Fine. I was hoping to fit it all up in your nook. But I guess we have to improvise.”  
He let her smell the blue chalk and thoroughly wet it. Laving her tongue over the length of it. Terezi found herself rather nervous. What the fuck did he mean improvise? She was scared to find out. The juggalo was shithive maggots and she knew it. She prayed it didn’t involve tearing her open in any way.  
But she was swiftly proved wrong when the chalk prodded experimentally against her waste chute. She gasped and yanked against her noose in blind panic. “Don’t you fucking dare!” She shouted. But her protests were only heard by the walls. It was forced past the protesting ring of muscle, and Terezi screamed furiously the whole way through. The frosty blue raspberry chalk was practically splitting her apart. Her bulge wept helplessly against her legs, curling uselessly against her thigh. Gamzee ran a claw up the sensitive organ, not piercing, but putting just enough pressure on it to make Terezi shriek in protest. With the blue fully seated inside of her she waited in anticipation of the next color.  
“Purple.” He said smugly. Terezi waited for the next piece of chalk to be placed against her lips and nose. But instead she felt a slimy bulge curl over her backside. Her red eyes shot open in surprise and a strangled sound forced its way past her lips. Indigo slurry was smeared over her ass.  
“Do you want to complete this miraculous rainbow inside you?” He growled, pushing his fingers to her lips. They were covered in chalk residue. She desperately laved her tongue over them. Her senses were overwhelmed by the taste of all those colors. Mind popping inside her skull at the intense pleasure of it all. Only one was missing. The purple prodding at her back. Her entire body flushed at the thought of it. Gamzee pulled a little on her noose, making her head throb with the pressure. “Say it, most hated.”  
She cried out, unable to form the words. Turquoise dripped onto the bedspread, ruining it further. Kanaya was going to pitch a fit. She was on the razor’s edge between euphoria and agony. Her neck was killing her. Her nook was bleeding. But all she needed was that one last color.  
“Oh gog! Pail me Gamzee!” She shouted at the ceiling.  
He wasted no time, thrusting past the entrance to her waste chute and pounding harshly. Her hips bounced off of his, sending her swinging forward by her noose, only for gravity to pull her back down onto his bulge. Her legs were trembling terribly. Between the blue nestled inside her and the purple bulge thrashing against her walls her mind was going haywire. Popping in and out of consciousness, Terezi screamed when Gamzee started harshly jerking her bulge. The walls of her nook squeezed the chalk so hard she thought she might pulverize it.  
Feral growls filled her ears, Gamzee was biting at her shoulders and using the hand unoccupied by her bulge to tear open her t-shirt. It fell off of her in ribbons of ruined fabric, leaving her fully naked to his wandering eyes.  
“I’m gonna pail you like a bitch.” He was growling. “I’m gonna motherfuckin’ fill you up so bad you’re going to be gagging on my slurry for weeks.”  
Terezi was whining high in her throat, throwing her body backwards onto his bulge. It hurt so much. She was going to cum all over herself.  
She wasn’t sure what sound she made when she came, but rest assured everyone on the meteor heard it. Gamzee was now digging his claws into her flesh, she was bleeding like a stuck pig. But she didn’t even care. She couldn’t tell what made her more lightheaded; the noose cutting off her oxygen or the blood loss.  
Suddenly, she was falling to the bed, her face landing on her ruined covers. Gamzee had torn apart the noose that held her body up. Gasping for air in between ruined screams, she let herself be used by Gamzee. He wasn’t done with her just yet.  
Gamzee was burying his bulge inside of her, biting new holes in her neck while he filled her with slurry. Terezi was choking, grabbing onto the blanket for comfort and crying softly. She was so soft and sated.  
But it wasn’t over. He flipped her body over, pulling the chalk out of her nook and tossing it over his shoulder carelessly before filling her back up. Terezi protested, but Gamzee silenced her with a harsh kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. Licking over her fangs and exploring her with a passion. “Tastes good, bitch.” He told her. Arms came under Terezi’s quaking legs and tilted her hips up. Gamzee started pounding relentlessly.  
Her voice was too hoarse to scream anymore. All she could do was lay loose on the bed and whimper, showing absolute submission to the juggalo. Her legs dangled over his shoulders while he drove into her, unmoving.  
“No more kicking, my wicked sister?” Gamzee chuckled. “I was quite enjoying the struggle.”  
“Fuck off.” Was all she could manage.  
He grinned, bulge hitting a sensitive spot that made her eyes roll freely in their sockets. “All in good time, my perfect spade.”  
The thrusts grew quicker, slapping harshly against the bruised skin of her ass and inner thighs. Another round of slurry was pumped into her with a groan, his head rested in the crook of her neck.  
Finally, Terezi was released from his arms. Limp and defeated, she cracked a smile. He may have won this round, but it wouldn’t last for long. She’d make him submit to her. Gamzee seemed to be thinking the same thing, returning the same sly smile she wore. They shared a bond of hatred and rivalry that brewed the richest pitch. It was worth the blood loss and the ruined blanket.  
“Feel free to come back any time for coloring.” She croaked, throat still destroyed from the hanging and screaming.  
Gamzee leaned over, indulging her one last black kiss. “Oh, for sure, sis. Gonna fit all the colors in you. Just you wait.”  
He climbed back into the air vents and went on his way. Terezi’s eyes fluttered tiredly. Her body was worn down to a thread. No sense in trying to revive the blanket right now. She curled up, naked and bloody and beaten, and went to sleep with all the dignity and confidence on the meteor.


End file.
